Henry Wallace
|religion = ( between denominations) |birth = |death = |cause of death = |parents = Henry C. Wallace, May Brodhead Wallace |occupation = Politician, , , |spouse = Ilo Browne |children = Three |political party = (until 1933), (1933-1946), |political office = US Secretary of Agriculture, US Secretary of Commerce, }} of the United States |death = |cause of death = Killed by an ( ) |type of appearance = Contemporary references}} |political office = US Secretary of the Interior}} Henry Agard Wallace (October 7, 1888 – November 18, 1965), an Iowan, was the 33rd Vice President of the United States (1941–5), the 11th Secretary of Agriculture (1933–40), and the 10th Secretary of Commerce (1945–6). A staunchly liberal person who had regarded Russian artist Nicholas Roerich as a "guru" in the 1930s, Wallace was removed from the ticket in 1944 by President Franklin D. Roosevelt under pressure from more conservative Democrats. Wallace himself was the Progressive Party and American Labor Party's nominee for the presidency in 1948. He came fourth place in with over a million popular votes but no electoral votes. Henry Wallace in The Man With the Iron Heart Henry Wallace had been Vice President during FDR's third term, being dropped in the fourth in favor of Harry Truman. Jerry Duncan, for all his problems with Truman's presidency, regarded the possibility of President Wallace as a genuinely scary thought.The Man With the Iron Heart, p. 316. Henry Wallace in Worldwar Henry Wallace (1888-1944) served as Vice President of the United States from January 20, 1941 until January 1944. He was killed when the Race destroyed the city of Seattle with an explosive-metal bomb.Upsetting the Balance, p. 435, HC. He predeceased President Franklin D. Roosevelt by a few months. When Roosevelt died of a stroke, Secretary of State Cordell Hull succeeded to the presidency. Henry Wallace in "News From the Front" In May 1942, Vice President Henry Wallace publicly broke with President Franklin D. Roosevelt over the the country's participation in World War II. Wallace first called for a timetable for victory, suggesting that if the U.S. hadn't won in 18 months, the country should withdraw from the war altogether. Wallace was also dubious about the USA's ability to feed the world in the event of victory.See, e.g., Atlantis and Other Places, pg. 106, HC. Later that month, with rumors of Roosevelt's impeachment in the air, Wallace claimed that Roosevelt had been dishonest with the American people in the lead-up to the country's entry into the war, and promised that if he were to become president, he would negotiate a peace.Ibid., pg. 109-110.. While the Roosevelt Administration retorted that Wallace's criticism was benefiting the enemy, Wallace steadfastly explained that he was telling the people the truth.Ibid., pg. 110. In June, 1942, the House had taken the first steps towards impeaching Roosevelt. Wallace acknowledged that he would probably be president if Roosevelt was removed from office, but promised that only peace could get the country back on track.Ibid., pg. 119. Henry Wallace in Southern Victory Henry "Hank" Wallace served as United States Secretary of the Interior under President Al Smith. As such, he knew about the project to build a superbomb in Hanford, Washington. When Congresswoman Flora Blackford discovered the discrepancy in the budget that funded the project, she made several calls to the Department of the Interior, including Wallace's office. However, when a response came, it was not from Wallace, but from Franklin Roosevelt, the Assistant Secretary of War.Return Engagement, pg. 449-450, HC. After President Smith was killed in a Confederate bombing raid in 1942, Wallace resigned. The new President Charles W. La Follette appointed Harry Hopkins in his place.Drive to the East, pgs. 133-134, HC.Some speculation is necessary here to explain the apparent inconsistency. References Category:United States Secretaries of Commerce Category:United States Secretaries of the Interior (Alternate Timeline) Category:Unsuccessful US Presidential Nominees (OTL)